masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Romance gone the wrong way
I was developing the romance wint Ashley and started to talk Liara to when Liara ask about Ashley I said that Ash was special then when i tried to go futher with Ashley she said she as busy and on the normandy lockdown Liara is the one who came (and almost kissed). It means that Liara is my romance, there is a way to revert it(besides try a early save)? Feros > Liara Rescue(started to chat with Liara) > Noveria (asked about Ashley) > Virmine :Liara does "lock in" pretty easily in ME. Same thing happened to me and unfortunately your only recourse apart from blue children is to return to an easier save. Cattlesquat (talk) 16:20, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Check for any details on the Romance and Liara T'Soni pages here. The best way to avoid Liara's romance seems to be to rescue her last though - which does also lead to an interesting new dialogue with her. Garhdo (talk) 17:19, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :Or just don't talk to her much on the Normandy. :-) Although I second Gardho's recommendation to try saving the Find Liara mission until after Feros, Noveria, AND Virmire at least once. It's one of the funniest dialog sequences in the whole game! Cattlesquat (talk) 19:56, May 27, 2013 (UTC) The turning point happens during the conversation (in your case, I believe you said took place around Noveria?) in which Liara expresses her interest in Shepard and asks about the other squadmate, if romanced (and I understand you told her "Ashley's special"... right?). Well, so far, so good. Now, this is the tricky (and most important) part: If you have been nice to Liara thus far, she'll say that, still, she feels there is an attraction between the two of you or something similar, to which you can respond: - "There is" (top choice). - "I just want to be friends" (middle, neutral). - "You were wrong". (bottom "Renegade" dialogue choice) The "Renegade" (bottom) dialogue choice is *bugged* and sets Liara as a your LI - that is where most people have trouble, and are often "ninjamance'd" by Liara . You'll want to pick the middle dialogue option "just friends", and things should work out well - that is, assuming you have been successfully developing a romance with Ashley. There's a few pointers and a couple great ways to check where things stand with Liara and/or your LI of choice (load/save always come in handy): 1)- If you have picked the middle option (friendly), Liara will say: - "Goodbye, Commander", at the end of the conversation. Commander = neutral, no romance whatsoever and she won't bring it up again, continues to address you as "Commander" in all subsequent talks. If you have picked either the top or bottom dialogue choices, she'll call you Shepard, instead of Commander. That means she's still a romance option. (Simple, but effective method! :P) 2)- Though this one might change or not happen at all, depending on the order you did missions/how many times you talked to your LI, etc: in the same round of dialogue as the aforementioned talk with Liara, they might express some jealousy towards Liara in the beginning of the conversation. If you talk to Liara first and picked the friendly dialogue choices, it will start slightly differently- no Liara mention. It doesn't matter in which order you do this, really, it's just a good opportunity to check where you stand and ultimately changes nothing - as long as you tell Liara that you just wanna be friends, she will back off. 3)- In Ashley's case specifically, there's a good way to check where you stand until the point in which the following conversation takes place: begins with her talking with her sister over vidcom, and she'll mention Shepard's cute = good sign, means you have been developing the romance properly and she's a LI option. Otherwise, her sister will mention Kaidan instead of Shepard = bad sign. Hope this helps :) --IceQuinn (talk) 04:07, June 5, 2013 (UTC)